


Welcome to BS Entertainment

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: AQUE Town Adult Film Studios, And by short I mean very short one shot, BS Entertainment, Bdubs' new business venture, Because let's be real the only shop AQUE Town doesn't have yet, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fellas is it gay to start a porn studio together, Ficlet, Is a porn studio, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Okay and also a supermarket, Platonic Sex, Polyhermits (Hermitcraft RPF), Porn IS the plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: BS Entertainment is looking for new talent! All ages (over 18), all genders, no previous experience required. Contact Bdubs for audition information.
Relationships: John Booko & Katy | FalseSymmetry, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ryan | GoodTimesWithScar & Xisumavoid
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Welcome to BS Entertainment

_ BS Entertainment is looking for new talent! All ages (over 18), all genders, no previous experience required. Contact Bdubs for audition information.  _

Xisuma took a deep breath as he walked up to an unmarked office building in Aquetown. This was the location Bdubs had specified. Gods, he was nervous, but he didn't want to back out, even though he knew neither Scar nor Bdubs would take it personally. This was a good kind of nervous, fluttering in his lower abdomen. After two more breaths, he stepped inside. 

The lobby was bright and open, with tall windows letting in lots of daylight. Bdubs was sitting behind a desk, writing in a book. When Xisuma entered, he looked up at him and smiled.

"Sisooma! I'm so glad you made it!" He got up and walked over to his admin. "If you’re ready, you can take the bubblevator up to the top floor, then Scar will be waiting for you in the first room on the left."

"You won't be there?" Xisuma asked, surprised. 

"We've got another Hermit coming in for an audition," Bdubs revealed, looking extremely proud of that fact. "She's running a little late, so I'll be seeing her while Scar sees you. If that's okay with you, of course." Xisuma nodded immediately. Yeah, that was completely fine by him.  _ She _ , huh? He wondered who it was. Cleo seemed the most...obvious? But he wasn't sure this concept was her  _ thing  _ per se. And he was fairly certain she was currently working on her zoo with Joe. That left Stress and False, both of which sent some pretty mental images to his already-excited brain. Well, there was no point in debating it; that was for Bdubs and Scar to worry about. He dropped his inventory in a locker by the elevator entrance and exchanged his armour and helmet for a Void air mask. As the bubbles took him to the top floor, he heard Bdubs greet his other prospect. 

The audition room was small, but not cramped. Scar was sitting at a table in the corner, and there was a sofa against the far wall. 

"Hi there," Scar welcomed him, motioning at the sofa. "Please, take a seat, or lie down, whatever's more comfortable for you." As Xisuma moved to sit down, Scar added: "Oh, and please take off your clothes." Oh. Yeah, okay, that made sense. It wouldn't be the first time Scar had seen him naked; Etho's monthly  _ parties  _ in the Hobbit Hole had made sure of that. Still, he felt some nervous flutters when he pulled his turtleneck over his head and toed out of his boots and socks. When he bent over to lose his pants and boxers, Scar made a quiet appreciative noise. Xisuma lowered himself onto the leather sofa, trying not to look too awkward for Scar.

"Thank you," Scar commented first. "So, why did you choose to audition?" He dragged a chair in front of Xisuma and sat down, just inches away from him. 

"I thought it would be good for me," Xisuma replied truthfully. He hoped working for the studio would prevent him from losing himself in his own projects, and force him to spend some more time with his fellow Hermits. "I…" He sighed. "I lack confidence and expertise, but I promise I make up for it in enthusiasm." 

"Hm." Scar wrote something on a notepad. "I'd like to see how you perform in front of a camera." He took a remote out of his pocket, and a light in the corner of the room started blinking red. "Let's see if you can get hard, okay?" He gazed at Xisuma expectantly, but the admin tilted his head in confusion. That drew an amused smile from Scar. "Touch yourself.” Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Yeah, sure, he could do that. 

Xisuma could feel a blush creep onto his cheeks as he took himself in his right hand, shuddering slightly. It was an unfamiliar feeling, jerking himself off while being filmed, but it wasn’t much different than doing it in front of a bunch of Hermits, wasn’t it? Still, it felt different. Like the stakes were higher. Scar was looking at him appreciatively while his dick began to swell. Xisuma closed his eyes, beginning to relax.

“That’s good,” Scar encouraged him. “Keep going.”

\--

Across the hall, Bdubs was leading a certain blonde into a similar audition room, that had hastily been built to be able to accommodate a second audition at the same time as another. He cursed inwardly as he spotted one of his building shulkers still standing in the middle of the room.

“Sorry,” he apologised, quickly mining it out and storing it in his inventory. “We’re still in the start-up phase, so some things are still a little rough around the edges.”

“That’s okay; I don’t mind,” False replied, following him inside.

“I’m going to turn the camera on, and then we can begin, okay?” Bdubs asked. She nodded. 

Bdubs moved over to the control panel near the door and pressed ‘record on’. 

"Undress, please."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic spent around _seven_ months in my WIP folder. I was going to continue it, but I just...got completely stuck. However, BS Entertainment is something I definitely want to explore further, with other pairings as well, so, see this as the intro to Bdubs' and Scar's millionth business venture together. ;)
> 
> (My 200th posted fic is a ficlet based on cliché porn auditions...how fitting. /lh)
> 
> On the off chance that anyone else would like to run with this: go right ahead! BS Entertainment is hereby declared free to use! (But please tag me, as I'd love to read it!)


End file.
